


Lucid Dreaming

by bexacaust



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I dont often write undertale idk what im doing it was for a friend, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: -Remember me through flash photography and screamsRemember me, special dreams -
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For Guttermech on Tumblr, using their AU Papyruses (Papyri? What is plurals?) with their permission to Wound their soul.

Sometimes, nights start bleeding into each other- leaking like oil onto asphalt and leaving a strange veneer of something like irridescence.

How hilarious that angels shimmer like the stains in a parking lot.

Sage know what’s going to happen as soon as he hears the terrified gasps from beside him, feels the pillows shift and his arms no longer have a comforting weight resting in them. That comforting weight is now mobile, sitting bolt upright and shaking so hard like windchimes in a thunderstorm and staring into the dark corners of the room like they hide secrets.

“Bad dreams, babe?”, asks Sage, a knowing note crawling into his voice like the chaos of old fables, “Wanna talk about it?”

“I…”, began Paprika, clicking his teeth together in annoyance once, “It’s nothing, just my mind being foolish.”

“Sounds like operator’s error- c’mon, talk to me.”

Paprika scoffed, “It’s ridiculous- just the result of stress.”

“Babe, c’mon.”

“…I was dying, I think.”

Sage fell respectfully quiet.

“Or… Or something like it- something worse than dying, actually.”, continued Paprika, his voice low; like he was afraid if he grew too loud he would be found by a hunter unknown, “Everything wasn’t going dark, like you always hear- it was growing brighter, more blank… Like I wasn’t just dying but… But being erased.”

Paprika held himself, beginning to tremble, “As though I was losing the will and ability to just exist.”

Sage looked down for a moment, before pushing himself to sit up. He reached for a scuffed cigarette pack, the label faded and worn and flipped the top open.

“You really shouldn’t in the bedroom.”

“I know. But it’s better than tryin’ to fistfight dreams.”

Paprika gave a weak chuckle, leaning to the side to rest against Sage as he heard the flick of a lighter and the hiss of burning butane.

“You… Nevermind, that’s stupid.”

“Nothin’ you say is stupid, except when it is. What’s on your mind?”

Paprika’s arms snaked around Sage’s chest, and held tight.

“You… won’t let them do that to me, will you?”

Sage paused, feeling something tie itself into a knot somewhere sacred, somewhere that still shed tears and somewhere that still mourned for the hundred of iterations of his lover- iterations lost from reset to reset and back at every beginning.

“Course not. Nothin’s every gonna hurt you babe. Not while I’m here.”

“Do you swear?”

“I swear on my life.”


End file.
